Tsum Tsum Classic Mystery Pin Pack (2015)
This is a collectable pin series released for Disney in 2015. There is currently 4 series in this classic collection which contain 16 pins in each collection series, with a star wars tsum tsum spin off series on the side. Each pin pack contained a random selection of 5 pins. Each pin had a silver effect trim finish and were filled with hard enamel. Price This pack is listed on the US Disney Store at $27.99, so a full set of 1 series it would cost $89.57 with trading. Series 1 This series was released in a blue coloured packet in January 2015, and contained one of the following pins: - Mickey Mouse Tsum Tsum 1/16 - Minnie Mouse Tsum Tsum 2/16 - Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Tsum Tsum 3/16 - Dumbo Tsum Tsum 4/16 - Donald Tsum Tsum 5/16 - Daisy Tsum Tsum 6/16 - Pluto Tsum Tsum 7/16 - Goofy Tsum Tsum 8/16 - Dale Tsum Tsum 9/16 - Chip Tsum Tsum 10/16 - Stitch Tsum Tsum 11/16 - Tinker Bell Classic Tsum Tsum 12/16 - Winnie the Pooh Tsum Tsum 13/16 - Piglet Tsum Tsum 14/16 - Tigger Tsum Tsum 15/16 - Eeyore Tsum Tsum 16/16 The listing on the Disney Store read: 'Plush life - Stick a stack of Tsum Tsum styled friends in your Disney pin collection. Each blind pack contains five randomly selected pins from a possibility of 16 different designs.' Series 2 This series was released in a green coloured packet in June 2016, and contained one of the following pins: - Jiminy Cricket Tsum Tsum 1/16 - Thumper Tsum Tsum 2/16 - Lady Tsum Tsum 3/16 - Tramp Tsum Tsum 4/6 - Patch Tsum Tsum 5/16 - White Rabbit Tsum Tsum 6/16 - Bambi Tsum Tsum 7/16 - Cleo Tsum Tsum 8/16 - Perry Tsum Tsum 9/16 - Pinocchio Tsum Tsum 10/16 - Alice Tsum Tsum 11/16 - Marie Tsum Tsum 12/16 - Sven Tsum Tsum 13/16 - Cheshire Cat Tsum Tsum 14/16 - Olaf Tsum Tsum 15/16 - Figaro Tsum Tsum 16/16 Series 3 This series was released in a yellow coloured packet in January 2017. It was mainly based on the 3 Disney movies Peter Pan, Pete's Dragon and The Jungle Book; and contained one of the following pins: - Michael Darling Tsum Tsum 1/16 - John Darling Tsum Tsum 2/16 - Wendy Darling Tsum Tsum 3/16 - Peter Pan Tsum Tsum 4/16 - Tinkerbell Flying Tsum Tsum 5/16 - Tick Tock Tsum Tsum 6/16 - Smee Tsum Tsum 7/16 - Hook Tsum Tsum 8/16 - Elliot Tsum Tsum 9/16 - Akela Tsum Tsum 10/16 - Shere Khan Tsum Tsum 11/16 - Mowgli Tsum Tsum 12/16 - King Louie Tsum Tsum 13/16 - Kaa Tsum Tsum 14/16 - Baloo Tsum Tsum 15/16 - Bagheera Tsum Tsum 16/16 The listing on the Disney Store read: 'Pin pals - Cloisonné pins are cuter than ever with this collection of cunning Disney Tsum Tsum characters. Each blind pack contains five randomly selected pins from a possibility of 16 different designs.' Series 4 This series was released in a red coloured packet in July 2017. It was mainly based on the 3 Disney movies Aladdin, The Little Mermaid and Tangled; and contained one of the following pins: - Ariel Tsum Tsum 1/16 - King Triton Tsum Tsum 2/16 - Sebastian Tsum Tsum 3/16 - Flounder Tsum Tsum 4/16 - Rapunzel Tsum Tsum 5/16 - Mother Gothel Tsum Tsum 6/16 - Flynn Tsum Tsum 7/16 - Pascal Tsum Tsum 8/16 - Genie Tsum Tsum 9/16 - Jasmine Tsum Tsum 10/16 - Aladdin Tsum Tsum 11/16 - Abu Tsum Tsum 12/16 - Sultan Tsum Tsum 13/16 - Iago Tsum Tsum 14/16 - Rajah Tsum Tsum 15/16 - Scuttle Tsum Tsum 16/16 Trivia To visit the Star Wars Tsum Tsum Mystery Pack page, please visit here: Star Wars Tsum Tsum Mystery Pin Pack (2017) Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Mystery Pin Packs Category:Tsum Tsum Collection Category:Tsum Tsum Classic Pin Pack Category:Disney Store